1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for photographing an image using light from multiple light sources.
2. Description of the Related Art
When pictures are taken in darkness using a photographing apparatus, auxiliary lighting is typically used. However, regular reflection from the auxiliary lighting is frequently captured, thus generating an unnatural image.